Escaping the Dinner Party
by lovexsorrows
Summary: Gil gets bored. Vincent gets his chance.


**My first Pandora Hearts fic, featuring Gil and Vincent! Also my first fic that has actual smut, still need practice in writing it though.**

**There's just to little GilxVincent fics! I like GilxOz too only if Oz was like 10 years older? ^.^**

**Hopefully GilxVincent/Nightray-cest gains more fans and fics after this!~**

**This takes place a little after Gil obtains Raven.**

**P.S: I hope Gil and Vincent aren't OOC, especially Vincent. I think I might have mixed him up with Break. LOL **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. Jun Mochizuki-sensei does. This work is also unbeta-ed.  
**

* * *

Gilbert stood by the tall glass window, a cigarette between his lips as he stared at the moonlit garden below. After what felt like ages, he finally managed to sneak out of the dinner party downstairs and escaped to one of the many rooms in the Nightray mansion. Even though he has done this several times before, he still finds dinner parties exhausting and nobilities boring.

The room door opened and Gilbert sighed, it took them so fast to discover he was gone.

"So you were here."

Gilbert looked over his shoulders and saw Vincent in front of the oak door, his right wine-red eye glimmering in the dark.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?" Gilbert asked, turning his gaze back to the moonlit garden.

"That makes the two of us," Vincent replied, a smile evident in his voice.

"They'll notice if we're both gone," Gilbert said as Vincent slowly made his way towards him, his dress shoes making soft thumping sounds against the carpeted floor.

"They won't notice my disappearance as much as yours, Gil," Vincent replied and hugged him from behind.

Gilbert was so accustomed to his younger brother's display of affection that he wasn't even the slight surprised when Vincent's arms snaked around his slender waist.

"Gil is, after all, _Raven's_ contractor."

Gilbert became tense at Vincent's statement. The blonde wonders about the cause – Raven or the fact that his warm breath was blowing against Gilbert's earlobe. _How erotic_.

Gilbert's golden orbs widened when Vincent's hand slowly crept up to tug at the burgundy ribbon around his shirt collar, pulling it loose. He swatted away Vincent's hand and was about to give his younger brother a piece of his mind when he turned around only to have his lips claimed by said sibling.

Gilbert was pushed back and he thanked god for the fixed window and strong windowsill because the both of them were very likely to fall from the second floor if otherwise. Then, Gilbert realized what was happening and shoved Vincent away.

"What the hell you think you're doing?!"

"Kissing Gil of course."

"That's not the --"

Vincent kissed his brother again, shutting him up in the process. Vincent wasted no time and began exploring every inch of Gilbert's warm cavern. His tongue easily conquered Gilbert's, sweeping past his molars and brushing against the insides of his cheek. Despite his protest, Gilbert slowly began to kiss back and even moaned into the kiss, his hands gripping tightly on the windowsill for his legs seem to be growing weaker by the second. Finally, Gilbert's knees gave way and they both slumped to the ground, pulling apart for air.

Before he could breathe in enough oxygen to resume protesting, Vincent attacked Gilbert's neck with a medley of kissing and biting, his fingers undoing the buttons on his beloved brother's shirt.

"Vincent-- No-- Stop--"

Gilbert tried pushing Vincent off but to no avail, his fingers merely grabbed onto the dark fabric of Vincent's dress clothes.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Vincent asked in his sweet voice, looking straight into Gilbert's golden eyes.

"I…"

"Your eyes are betraying you, Gil. The beautiful gold irises are filled with lust, clouded by desire and screaming for me to continue," Vincent said and bit into Gilbert's collarbone, sucking on the spot of pale skin to mark beloved Gil as his.

"They're-- Not--! Ah!"

Vincent was undeniably good with his tongue. He made slow, circular motions around Gil's taut nipple, occasionally sucking on it. Then, he began biting around the nipple, teasing Gil to no end as his fingers roamed all over his body, leaving burning sensations all over.

"Vincent, please…" Gilbert had already shut his eyes from the pleasure, his fingers digging deep into the carpeted floor.

Vincent knew that despite him pleading to stop in that oh-so-sexy voice of his, Gilbert was already aroused. Vincent was even more sure when he reached for Gil's belt.

"Oh Gil, why would you ask for me to stop when you're already this hard?" Vincent asked teasingly, pinching Gil's hard-on for emphasis.

Gilbert's eyes snapped open as a sharp moan escaped his lips. His gaze met with his younger brother's as a pink wave washed his features. Vincent smirked.

"Ne, why don't I help you with this, nii-san?" Vincent asked deviously as he undid Gilbert's belt and pulled down his dress pants.

"Vincent, no-- Ahn…!"

Vincent had put his brother's manhood in between his lips, alternating between sucking and licking.

"V-vincent, get your mouth off of it..." and every word of it was ignored by the blonde.

Gilbert covered his mouth with both of his hands, preventing all the groans and moans from escaping his lips. He was so embarrassed and utterly mortified. He couldn't believe that his you-know-what was currently in Vincent's mouth and that he was actually enjoying every single moment of it – the licking, sucking and god forbid, biting along with all the slurping and splishing sounds. Damn Vincent for being so good with his tongue.

"Ahh… No-- I'm going to--"

_Gulp._

Gilbert gasped and stared at Vincent as though the blonde had done something very bizarre, like swallowing his cum. Vincent merely looked back at his beloved brother, licking the side of his lips devilishly. _Nooo..!_ Gilbert mentally screamed.

"Gil taste bittersweet, very befitting don't you think?" Vincent murmured as he slowly crawled up to his brother.

Gilbert was as though he had seen a cat, petrified down to his very bones. Vincent chuckled slightly and pried away the hand covering Gil's mouth, placing a kiss on his lips.

Gilbert could taste himself on every inch of Vincent's mouth and it was rather… bittersweet. Vincent pulled away and whispered into his ears.

"Ne, shall we go all the way?"

Gilbert blinked a few times and suddenly pushed Vincent away, blushing madly.

"T-that wouldn't fit..!"

"Oh? What wouldn't fit, Gil?"

"T-that..!"

"Do you mean this?"

Vincent stripped off his jacket and undid his belt, pulling down his dress pants to reveal his own hard-on. Gilbert instantly looked away, blushing right up to his ears. _So cute!_ Vincent thought.

"Don't worry, it will fit just nicely. You'll see," Vincent said as he lifted Gilbert's up to his shoulders.

"Wait-- Ahn!"

Vincent rubbed his hard-on teasingly against Gilbert's entrance before entering slowly, careful not to hurt his (already traumatized?) brother.

"Mph… Ungh…"

Bit by bit, Vincent slowly pushed deeper into the opening but Gilbert wasn't used to or ready for the intrusion to his body. It was tight and Vincent had to slow down and do it gradually to prevent hurting his brother.

"…nnn…Mpgh…" Gilbert had snapped his eyes shut and tears adorned his black lashes, pain and pleasure evident on his features.

Vincent reached forward and sealed their lips together. Gilbert kissed back without protest as his hands circled around Vincent's neck, pulling him closer. Kissing apparently relaxes Gil for Vincent easily pushed in all the way after that. He could also feel Gil sucking him in slightly.

When they broke the kiss, Vincent smiled and hugged his brother.

"Told you it would fit," the blond muttered.

"Mm."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around his younger brother's neck and began running his fingers through the long, blonde hair. He always liked Vincent's hair. It was a nice shade of blonde – not too golden or platinum and was surprisingly silky.

"Vincent? Shouldn't you like move?" Gilbert asked, poking his head playfully.

Vincent did not respond.

"Vincent?" he repeated and gently pushed his younger brother up.

Vincent had fallen asleep while hugging his beloved brother. Then Gilbert saw a sleeping, blue-coloured dormouse on top of them. He sighed.

_Punch!_

Vincent woke up from the punch that landed on his head and saw a rather pissed off older brother in front of him.

"Out and off of me, now."

"But Gil we just --"

Another punch landed on Vincent's head.

"Now."

"Hai hai."

Just as Vincent got out from him, Gilbert immediately stood up with all his might and pulled his pants back up. Vincent watched on as Gilbert redid his burgundy ribbon and brushed out the wrinkles on his jacket.

"Gil, where are you going?" Vincent asked, a little, if not, puzzled by his brother's sudden change in behaviour.

"Back to the party," Gilbert replied in a dry tone as he made his way to the door.

"Why? We just --"

"I absolutely hate people falling asleep on me, even if it was caused by their chain," Gilbert said and gave Vincent a pissed-regretful glare.

Vincent only blinked in return, suddenly realizing what he had unconsciously done. He watched as Gilbert left the room, the door slamming close behind him. His lips curved into a trademark Vincent Nightray smile.

"Well, aren't you cruel, Gil."

**FIN**

* * *

**So, what do you think? I would really appreciate reviews!~ Please click the green button below. ^.^  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
